The Renegade
by Marvel6
Summary: In a fanfic of Tron Uprising, Syra is a normal medical program on the Grid. But that all changes in one night. The Renegade causes a distraction that saves Syra from the trial of the Games but that favor is not about to go unpaid. When Beck is gravely injured, and death is at his door, only one program can save him. Or will she condemn him?
1. The Chase

**The Renegade**

_One moment can change your life. _

Argon is a peaceful city... as long as you respect its rules.

Tonight would've been no exception for those rules. Time just got away from me. New curfews have programs scrambling to get home at early hours. Usually I sat inside my small flat, smirking at the late programs as they dashed by. But this time it was the other way around.

Wasn't sure how it got so late without me noticing. I blame the extra 3 shots of energy I somehow managed to swallow at the bar and the cute guy in the corner whose eyes kept catching mine. Either way, I was still behind. An image flashed through my head of an orange disk scattering thousands of my derezzed pieces across the game arena. I shook my head, trying to clear it of the image. I couldn't let myself think like that. Not yet. Not while I was still alive and running.

Rain tapped against the hood of my cloak, beading in small, crystal droplets across the slope of my shoulders. Soft blue light glowed from the surrounding buildings, lighting up the dark sky and casting an oily, teal polish across the flooded streets. Argon always took on a new 'shine' when it rained but I had no time to enjoy it now. There were other things on my mind.

"Halt program!" The harsh, electronic voice rang through the deserted street. The hollow clapping of footsteps echoed around the quiet buildings, quickly followed by a flash of orange light. Like an ember increasing in heat, an orange glow enveloped the surrounding buildings. Dread swelled inside my chest when two large Patrollers appeared around the corner. Out of Clus forces the Patrollers were considered the biggest with their towering height, broad shoulders, and muscular build. But they were fast too. Being that they were programmed to track down and subdue renegade programs.

Which is exactly what I was at the moment...

And since that was the case it would probably be best if I didn't get caught. Muttering a string of curse words I turned on my heel and ran. Water sloshed across my feet as I powered through the deluge. A pounding noise rose up behind me as the Patrollers took chase. Slipping and sliding, I somehow managed to keep on my feet as I gripped corners with insane desperation. But it didn't matter how hard I ran. They were gaining. I was only a medical program. How could I stand a chance against the highly skilled guards of Clus army? Well... I probably couldn't.

Then I spotted it. The shipyard. Rows and rows of storage units stacked together in a labyrinth of metal boxes. Yes, it was dangerous. But my chance of survival was better in there than it was in the game arena. A twinge of hesitation twisted in my chest but it was quickly squashed when the Patrollers behind me yelled "Halt!" again. Changing my course, I zipped into the shipyard, quickly swallowed by the deep shadows. The markings on my suit took on a sharp jade tone as my surroundings grew darker. I cursed when I realized that the darkness would just cause the lights on my outfit to grow brighter and highlight me as a target. Well, there was nothing I could do about at the moment. At least, I figured, they would be just as inconvenienced as I was with their orange markings.

As I ran through the maze of storage units, my breathing coming in quick gasps, odd memories popped into my head. My bed sitting in its' corner, the shot of energy that I'd sipped on only hours before, my friend Dex. Frowning, I shook the memories away. I could ponder on my life after I've saved it. With a gasp I skidded to a halt. "No..." I muttered desperately.

Dead end.

I'd run myself straight into a corner. Trapped. I turned around, the light of the two Patrollers rapidly growing brighter. Doing the only thing I could think of, I backtracked and ran straight towards my pursuers. All they had to do was turn the upcoming corner and I was done for. I'd be captured for the games or derezzed on the spot. But at the last second I turned, diving to the right ,into a side path and out of sight from the Patrollers. I took another left and hit another dead-end. Still trapped. Turning to run again I froze as the two guards dashed past. I couldn't run now. They'd see me, catch me, and then I'd be finished. All I could do was sit in the shadow, hiding from them in this small path and hope that they didn't bother to check my hiding spot.

If only I could be that lucky.

"Dead end." Came the deep, electronic voice of a Patroller.

"Find her." Commanded the other.

The shuffling of feet could be heard as they searched the small area. From my spot, tucked in behind a storage unit, I heard the clanging of metal as one of the Patrollers hopped on top of one of the boxes to get a better look. After he hopped down he said, "No sign of her."

"Keep searching."

The clacking of their armor grew louder as they grew nearer. At first they passed my small pathway by but then they turned back, the Patroller saying, "Let's look in here. She couldn't have gone that far."

Fear crawled into my throat as their footfalls grew closer and closer until they were only 15 feet away. Three more steps and they would spot me. Hesitatingly, I reached behind my back and grasped my disk. I pulled it off with a quiet click. In response to my touch, it flashed and brightened in it's green light and vibrated in my hand, humming as if it was happy to see me. I knew that a simple medical program like me was no competition against two Patrollers but at least I could go down fighting. Maybe even take one of them with me. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the end when suddenly there was the sound of static. My eyes snapped open in surprise. It must have startled the Patrollers too because they froze.

"Receiving special report." Came the distant, computerized voice of a COM link. "Give special attention." An aggravated voice of what I recognized to be one of Clus guards replaced the previous voice, exclaiming "The aggravator known as the Renegade has just damaged assembly property. Guards are in pursuit. Renegade is suspected to have a possible major injury. Last seen in Area 3. All Patrollers are ordered re-route and pursue. Order in immediate effect."

Clacking filled the air a the Patrollers turned and marched away. Once they were out of hearing distance a huge gust of long-held air exploded from my chest. A miracle. That's what it was. A miracle. I squeezed my disk until it's refined edge cut into my palm, just to make sure that I was still alive. Limbs shaking, I pushed myself to my feet barely restraining my shock. I'd been so sure that it'd been over that living was now a surprise. Suddenly I stopped, my insides filling with ice. "It isn't over yet." I realized. Home was still a long ways off and I was an outlaw the entire way there.

Better get started...

Clicking my disk back into its place between my shoulder blades I summoned my helmet. Immediately, a black screen snapped into place, shielding my face with a black veil of glass. If I was going to be an outlaw for the night I might as well look like one. Then I ran. Retracing my steps throughout the many paths of the shipyard.

The Renegade had left me an opening and I intended to use it.


	2. Him

It's quiet when I stop to catch my breath. A heavy, tangible quiet that buzzes in my ears. The rain has let up a little bit. But not by much. Droplets of the downpour still slither across my helmet and down my arms. There hasn't been any sign of the Patrollers since the shipyard but I'm not taking any chances. They were still out there. Somewhere.

I peek around the corner of the alley expecting an orange disk to come flying towards my face. But no one is there. Just a dark street. Cautiously, I stepped out of the shadows and into the dull circle of light cast by a flickering streetlamp. I knew that I looked formidable with the black screen over my face but no alarm was raised when I finally emerged into the open.

Crossing the street into another dark alley, I made my way past dozens of darkened windows towards the hospital. Usually I would go through Argon Square to get back home but going through one of the busiest parts of town where there was a greater chance for me to run into a Patroller or get reported by some snitch program, did not sound like the smartest idea so I'd resolved to taking the back way around the edge of the city.

The tang of ocean salt hit my nose as I rounded a corner. I knew that only a couple more blocks away lay the Sea of Simulation. The boat port was only a short distance beyond that. Air dragged in and out of my lungs as I ran, fogging the edges of my mask. "Only a little bit farther", i chided myself. Pulling up alongside the edge of a building, I peeked around the smooth corner to check out the street. Deserted. I smiled to myself. Maybe tonight would end okay after all. I moved to run but with a barely-withheld squeak I jumped back, heart in my throat.

Speeding around a corner came three Guards. They were smaller and less armored than the Patrollers since they were built more for speed and sneak-attacks than brute force, but they were just as deadly. If not more dangerous. The tainted color of orange was just as bright in my eyes as they marched closer. I've seen the Guards move fast before, when taking down an unruly program, but never this fast. They definitely had a target.

Quietly, I slipped farther behind the building, embracing the shadows and letting them envelope me. With the rattle of armor the three guards jogged past. As they ran by, my eyes caught the fine, orange edges of their disks and I cringed at the sight. But I was distracted from my thoughts when their conversation hit my ears. Listening intently, I frowned as I attempted to understand their meaning.

"... The area's surrounded. The only way he could possibly escape is through the boat port."

"Negative." Replied the other Guard. "Squad 5 has it sealed. There is no escape."

"Good." The last Guard responds. "He couldn't have made it that far anyways if his injuries are as bad as they reported."

The rest of the conversation fades into an incoherent mumble as they grow farther and farther away. I frown, not understanding. "Who could be so important to have an entire squadron of Guards sent after them? They couldn't possibly mean the actual Renegade could they?" I shake my head to clear it. Whatever was going on didn't concern me. Getting home did. Checking the street one last time to make sure that no other Guards were making a sudden appearance, I dashed out into the dusky street. Only two more blocks to go.

The streets and alleys here grow narrower while the buildings that line them grow taller. The entrance to my apartment is located in the back of the hospital. It was one door amid a line of ten others. The only difference between mine and my neighbors being the gray 8 stamped on the front. Just the thought of it filled me with hope. But I still had a block to get there. All I can say about what happens next is that I had been so undeniably close but so far at the same time.

You can call it fate. I call it an accident. Either way, my destiny was decided when He showed up. I'd been running and running hard. The hospital was only a short sprint away and the sight of it had filled me with hope. Gritting my teeth with determination I tore across the slick street. From above I saw a flash of white. My eyes flicked upward and with a yell I reared backwards, my feet slipping from underneath me and my back smacked into the hard ground.

With wide eyes I watched as a figure clad in white hit the top of a building (only twenty feet above my head) and rolled towards the edge. I expected him to stop. But that didn't happen. The ivory figure spiraled straight off the top of the building, like something in a nightmare, and plummeted towards the ground. He hit the ground with a sickening smack and I think I heard groan of pain but I couldn't be sure with all the roaring in my own ears. With a gasp of horror I scrabbled backwards away from the figure who'd landed not even ten feet from my heels.

With strangled movements He raised himself onto his knees. The glimmer of exposed pixels twinkled at me from underneath a hand that weakly grasped at his abdomen and ragged breaths echoed in my ears. Behind the reflective black mask that screened his face from mine, and mine from his, I felt his eyes lock with my wide ones. Somehow, through the panting that I can only describe to be the distinctive sound of agony he managed to gasp,

"Help me... please,"

Before collapsing at my feet.

His limp hand fell away from his abdomen, revealing a deep gash that glittered with raw pixels. But I took no notice. I could not tear my eyes from the marking, the symbol, on his chest. Pure, white light emanated from his collarbone. I felt my heart and lungs freeze as the glow filled my eyes. Though it was not the emblem itself that chilled me to the core but rather what it stood for. Built up of 4 simple squares was the letter T.

Tron.

He was the Renegade.


	3. One More Block

"_**He's dead. He's dead."**_ **My hysterical mind could comprehend nothing else as I stared down at his motionless body. **_**His,**_ **being the Renegade. **

**Rain still pattered onto the streets, soaking through my clothing and wetting my skin. But I didn't even notice. Everything was numb except for the one repetitive thought that kept flashing through my mind. **"_**The Renegade is dead." **_**Quick, feverish breaths began to drag in and out of my chest. I couldn't think. Couldn't figure out what to do.**

"_**Stop!"**_ **A voice commanded in my head.**"_**You were programmed for this."**_

**My eyes slid to the gleaming surface of the black mask. A simple calm descended upon the chaos in my head as I recognized my programming. **"_**Do what you are meant to do." **_**came the instinctive command. Almost in a mechanical manner I got up. Crawling closer to him I tentatively placed my fingers on his neck. The coding on my fingers registered the quiet thrumming of his energy. It was there. But it was very faint. **

**I moved on. Gingerly, I placed my fingertips around the edges of the slash. With an imperceptible click the coding embedded in my skin connected with his and began deciphering the information that lay buried there. As the damage translated into understandable thoughts for me, I glanced at the wound itself and stiffened immediately. A slash, the length of an identity disk, tore through the right side of his abdomen, brandishing the sparkling, teal cubes of pixels and, in some places, I could see the ground beneath him. Even before the information reached my mind, I knew that the damage was bad. Maybe even unrepairable. **

**With a small click, the coding finished it's translation. I sighed. The wound was severe. But it could be fixed. If I hurried. Now knowing the extent of the damage and what portion of his coding needed to be repaired, my medically engineered mind began processing solutions. I needed to get to his disk. Needed to mend the damage from the core. But the entire process required advanced tools. I looked up at the dark alley lined with doors. He needed to get to the hospital. **

**Rising to my feet, I slid my hands underneath his limp shoulders. A quiet groan escaped from the figure's lips as I raised him into a sitting position. I knew dragging him an entire block wouldn't do the injury any good but I was too small to carry the white-clad figure and leaving him here was not an option. Then I froze. **"_**Was it an option? Couldn't I just leave the Renegade here?"**_ **That would be the easy choice wouldn't it? My limbs locked up as my mind warred against itself. This was where my programming stopped and my personality began. A decision. **

**If I left him for dead... it was the right thing to do wasn't it? He was an outlaw after all. An enemy of the people. But he was still a program... a person. I growled angrily. **"_**Why did this have to happen to me?!" **_**But I stopped. **"_**Maybe... it was supposed to." **_**I looked down at the dark screen that shielded the Renegade's face from mine. My scared reflection looked back. I felt the my throat tighten with determination. " The was no way I was leaving **_**anyone**_ **to die." **

**Lifting the figure off the ground, I emptied my mind of any thoughts other than "get to the hospital" because I knew that if I dwelled on the issue anymore, I would give in to my common sense and leave him. My arms encircled the Renegade's shoulders and I lifted him so that only his heels touched the ground. Slowly, I began the trek across the street.**

**It was obvious I could not take him directly into the hospital. If I walked in there with the Renegade in my arms we would both get derezzed on the spot. So the only other option was to get in through the back, a.k.a my apartment. As I dragged him along the street, heat caused the back of my neck to become damp and my hands began to grow slick with perspiration. His weight seemed to increase every step I took. My arms began to shake. I cursed. Medics were not supposed to be driven to this sort of physical exertion. **

**Suddenly, a shout rang through the air. I froze, waiting. Then it came again. The marching of footsteps now accompanied the noise. Panic blossomed in my chest. I looked over my shoulder, my eyes latching onto the end of the alley. Very faintly, an orange glow was brightening along the left corner.** "_**Oh, dear Creator, they were coming this way." **_

**Hefting the Renegade's limp form closer to my body, I began to drag him towards my apartment with newfound determination. Another moan of pain escaped from him but I barely heard it over the adrenaline roaring in my ears. Gasping, I stopped when we reached the door marked 8. Wasting the time to set the program down gently, I slid my hand across the wall beside the door. A keypad illuminated itself and I quickly tapped my code into the lock. My eyes darted to the street as the keypad accepted the code. The voices were now close enough to discern. Patrollers. Lots of them. And I had seconds before they spotted me. **

**The lock deactivated with a small beep and I ripped the door open. Bending down I looped my arms around his and pulled him into my small, dark entryway. There was no time for me to do anything else. Jumping over the motionless body I latched onto the door and pulled it closed. A millisecond before the opening disappeared completely, I glimpsed a crew of five Patrollers turn the corner into the alley. Gasping I slid to the floor. Pushing myself into the corner right below the door, I grabbed the Renegade and pulled him close. Hopefully now, if any of the Patrollers glanced in through the small window at the top of my door, they would just see a deserted apartment and not two programs huddled in a corner. Holding my breath, I waited. **

**Electronic voices bounced back and forth outside the apartment walls. I tensed when I heard the loud rattling of a door handle. But I was distracted for a moment when **_**his **_**head tipped onto my shoulder. My breathing tripped in my throat when the top of his head slid across the bottom of my chin... BANG! I was frightened out of my stupor when a fist smacked into my door handle. A fiery orange glow leaked in under the door frame and I stiffened when a large body filled the window only a couple of feet above my head. Six tense seconds passed before I heard, "All these entrances have coded locks! Keep searching!"**

**A breath of relief fluttered out of my chest. After a minute of silence had passed I released the Renegade and stood. Glancing at his wound I bit my lip. It was time to see just how good of a medic I really was.**


	4. Saving A Life

With a welcoming hum the lights in the floor flickered to life, flooding the apartment with a white glow. Huffing, I drag my patient's limp form across the polished floor and into my 'living room' which is actually just the largest space in my apartment. The gleaming black walls and floors shine in the fuzzy white lighting and make my jade-colored markings stand out in contrast.

Gently I slide the Renegade to the floor, his head lolling to the side and dash over to the control panel on the wall. It comes to life, glowing brighter at my touch as I click a small teal light. As I turn back to the lifeless figure a previously invisible platform slowly rises from the floor. Coming to it's full height the glassy platform could either be used as a table, bed, desk, or anything else.

At the moment it was being used as an operating table.

With a grunt of exertion I lift the ivory figure off the ground, feeling a tight strain in my lower back, and pull him as carefully as I can onto the elevated surface. Concern twists in my chest when he let's out another antagonizing cry. Time was running out. After adjusting his arms and making sure he wouldn't roll off I slide my fingers through the air and a screen appears.

"Emergency code 5547." I say in a commanding voice." Install vitals monitor and coding stabilizer."

The screen is suddenly filled with multiple boxes. In the middle of teal screen is an outline of the Renegade. To his side are multiple columns describing his faint energy readings. I jerk away from the table for a moment and run over to a cupboard. Ripping the small doors open I pile all the silver tools into my thin arms and dash back over to my patient. I throw them onto the small space at the Renegade's feet and root through for the equipment I need. Taking two small squares I place them on either side of the wound. A small flash of light brightens my eyes as the sensors in them connect to his coding and a river of blue pixels pulses from their position like a computerized ripple.

I nod, satisfied. They would help stabilize the broken coding for a while. Give me a little extra time to work my magic. After setting up a small frame I gently raise up a the program's limp shoulder and disconnect his disk with a sharp click. Placing the thin, white piece of technology onto the frame I flinch and take an involuntary step back when light flashes up from its center.

Multiple squares displaying moving pictures of unrecognizable people and places rotate around the center in slow circles. "Memories." I recognize them as. My finger hovers over one of the images of an intense looking fight but I jerk it back and click a different option. "The memories could wait." I decided, barely resisting my bursting curiosity. After a moment the screen flickers and the remembrances fade to be replaced by a twisting vine of pixels. The Renegade's genetic coding. I groan seeing the spider web of complex DNA.

"Oh, Users, this was going to be complicated!"

I flick my fingers and the collection of small dots spins around. I spot the damage code, a small orange section of the DNA, deep inside the twisting vines of coding. Enlarging the image, I slide my fingers in between the zigzags of genetics and clasp the orange section underneath my fingertips. Stretching my fingers apart the image widens so that I am looking at a cloud of small orange circles. Repairing this was going to be a pain.

I begin inspecting each combination of damage code. With practiced ease I unraveled the strings of orange particles and then began combining them together, one at a time, to create one glowing sphere of fiery light. There were so many though. So much damage to be fixed.

Suddenly, a quiet crackling like the sound of crushing glass filled the air. With alarm I turned to see the coding around the wound begin to glow. Bright blue lines began to snake between the coding and with a sickening sound dozens of tiny pixels clattered to the table. The sound continued as more of the coding began to deteriorate. I cursed. His code was failing. I didn't have enough time. He would be derezzed.

"Nonononononononononononono! NO!" I cried.

I dove into my job with a new feverish desperation, throwing strands of different codes around." He will not die!" I chanted in my mind as my fingers flew through the hovering pieces of light. I heard more pixels collapse to the table but my eyes didn't trail from the DNA in front of me. "Done!" My mind screamed as I pushed the last string of damage code into the floating collection. With a heavy breath I flipped the flame-colored coding over my shoulder, not bothering to watch the fragments dissipate into the air. Ripping the white disk off the pedestal I skid over to the Renegade and lift his shoulder. Some pixels fall to the floor as I hastily click the disk back into place.

I fall back, breathing hard. Even though I was gulping the air I felt light-headed. Time became like elastic, seeming to stretch on for an unimaginably long time as I waited to see if I had succeeded or it was already too late. Then, like a miracle, the deep gash flashed a bright white and clacking filled the air again. But this time the noise signalled something good and not negative as the pixels began to repair themselves. I let out a relieved sigh as small cubes began to appear, covering over the wound.

With a weary breath I collapsed to the floor. "What a hell of a night." And the morning could only get more interesting.


	5. The Next Morning

_Hey, Thanks all you guys for following this story. This is actually a lot more support than I'd expected. Sorry it's been longer since this update but I've been pretty busy. If all of you out there could comment and tell me what you think of this story it might give me the extra motivation I need to keep this story going. Thanks to all those followers, favorite-ers, and commenters out there. :)_

* * *

It was the beginning of a new millicycle, the next morning, when my eyelids fluttered open and the events of the night came flooding back. For a few moments, I just lay there in stunned silence, not truly believing that what had happened last night was real, and not a dream. But while the memories in my head were hard to understand, the body in my apartment was not.

With a sigh I pushed myself into a sitting position, letting my long legs swing from the platform only a few inches from the floor. For a moment I just sat there, resting my head in my hands. Only the repetitive beeping of _his_ energy monitor pulled me from my stupor. Adjusting my disk I slid from the bed and walked into the main room.

In general, programs don't sleep. Our systems just don't require it. But every once in a while a program may allow themselves a Rest, a state that mimics sleep, allowing them to reboot their systems. I didn't make it a habit to take Rests but after the events last night, I'd figured I'd needed one. Reflecting on those facts I stepped over and tapped the light sensors. The room brightened a few shades as the lights flickered on and I turned towards my patient.

I stopped dead when I realized that his mask... _was gone_. There was no black screen shielding his eyes from mine any longer. Now his closed eyes, strong nose, defined cheekbones, and squared chin were revealed for me to see. Cautiously, I stepped forward, curious to see what the infamous Renegade looked like beyond his disguise. Dark brown hair swooped up from his forehead in sharp layers, In the back of my mind, I noted he was exceptionally handsome, but I did not focus on that detail.

"_When had the mask deactivated?_" I wondered silently. Thinking back on the vague recollections of the night I decided "_It'd probably disarmed when I removed his disk and I had just been too busy to notice at that time." _

I observed his calm features for a moment more before my medically trained mind directed my eyes to the wound on his side. With a relieved sigh I saw that the gash was completely covered by a new layer of pixels. My shoulders relaxed with alleviating satisfaction. I could be proud in my talents as a medic. For now, at least.

Lightly placing my fingertips across the fresh pixels, I stood motionless as the data translated itself. A small "hmm" escaped my lips. According to what I observed, the new coding was still very frail and unsteady. Unless he wanted to derezz, the Renegade would need a good few millicycles of rest to let the coding stabilize. I frowned. That means he'd be spending those good few millicycles in my apartment. That thought alone sent my mind into frenzied circles. And I had no idea what to do after that. The urge to call the Assembly to come and arrest him was still a strong instinct in my mind. But for some reason, the urge to _not_ turn him in was just a hair stronger. I wasn't sure if I wanted that to change or not...

I gave an exasperated exhale. I couldn't even imagine what I'd do when he finally _did _wake up, which, according to my diagnosis, would be in about two millicycles, allowing his system time to reboot. Hopefully, I could come up with a plan by then.

I froze for a moment. Eyebrows lowering as an idea occurred to me. My jade eyes flicked to the disk on the Renegade's back. For a moment, I remained motionless as my mind argued what course of action to take. Finally, curiosity won and I stepped over to the prone figure. Gently I lifted his shoulder and unclipped the disk from it's holder. With the thin piece of material clasped firmly between my fingertips I stepped briskly to the other side of the large room and activated the disk.

My eyes opened wide in fascination as hundreds of small memories popped up and began rotating around the edges of the disk in small videos. With so many choices, I had no idea where to start. I threw a finger into the flurry of images, selecting one randomly. The memory I selected grew larger, filling the entire screen. I watched as the program (whose face I recognized to be the Renegade's) threw a disk at another male program with a white stripe through the middle of his shaggy brown hair.

"You'll have to do better than that!" The program hollers, voice small and fuzzy through the disk's speakers. It is then that I recognize the setting of the memory. It is the playing field. Or, at least, where it used to be before Clu's forces invaded it.

I watched intently as the game continues, the program I have learned to call Bodhi and the Renegade continually sparring with their disks. It is strange for me to imagine the Renegade having a life of his own; a personal life beyond being _The Renegade_. I clicked back to the main page, hungry to know more of the Renegade's past.

Dozens of memories played harsh-looking fights and I watched some of them with interest, wincing every time an opponent took a hit, but none of these memories were what I was looking for. After more searching, I finally found something promising. A memory flashed to life, showing an image of a large building that's outsides shined in a cluster of octagonal shapes like the wings of a fly. With a jolt, I recognized the building as the mechanic's shop.

_ "The Renegade is a mechanic?!" _I thought surprised, my eyes glancing at the ivory figure with interest. The memory continued. Many programs now shuffled back and forth between the aisles of lightcycles and lightcrawlers. Some had protective gear on as they took a variety of tools to the vehicles programming. Then I recognized the Renegade, talking to a small group of what I suspected to be his friends, his black suit in the memory contrasting greatly with the ivory suit I saw now.

I clicked the memory off, the blue lights that had hovered from the disk quickly fading. "_Well, I know where I'm heading this afternoon." _I thought, turning to go and return the disk but I stopped when I felt something slide between my fingertips. Bringing the two pieces up so that I could see, I stared in shock at the two disks I now held in my hand, one black and one white. Lowering my eyebrows in concentration I realized that the thick disk of black material that I held in my right hand was an authentic identity disk. The Renegade's disk. But the thin, white disk in my left hand, I realized, was just a cover.

Carefully setting the identity disk on the counter beside me, I continued to stare at the light circle of white in my hands. I flipped it around a few times, observing it at different angles, when an idea occurred to me.

Hesitantly, I reached back and grasped the edge of my disk. With a quiet click I pulled it from it's spot between my shoulder blades and brought it around front, holding it next to the pale cover. Hesitatingly I placed the cover on tope of my disk and pushed it down, locking it snuggly into place. Taking a deep breath I lifted the disk over my shoulder once more and clicked it back into place.

There's small whirring sound and then a series of fast clicks. I watch in stunned amazement as, pixel by pixel, my black, jade-lined suit is replaced by a glowing white surface. As the white climbs past my shoulders and up my neck, a helmet with a dark glass face-piece wraps over my forehead and snaps into place. Through the dark screen across my face I observed the bright, silvery material along my arms and wrists. I turn around and my breath catches in my throat.

Staring back at me from the glossy black surface of the wall was the Renegade. Except the Renegade was... _me_. The snow-white suite seemed to glow in the dark room, making my slender, feminine form stand out in contrast. I twisted and turned, admiring every detail and shimmering piece with awe. The "T" in the center of my chest gleamed like a full moon on a dark night.

"Whoa..." I breathed, unable to tear my gaze from the supernatural reflection in front of me.

"Hey! Syra?" A voice materialized behind the door that leads into the hospital, bringing my admiration to a screeching halt. "Syra?" the voice comes again, muffled through the wall, followed by quiet knocking. " It's time to go. You're late."

Cursing, I rip the disk off my back and tear the light cover from it's surface. The ivory suit flickers a few times, like a dying lamp, before it fades and is replaced by my normal, dark suit. Panicking, I fling the cover across the width of the room where it hits my countertops with a clatter. Glancing around wildly, not looking or making sure of anything in particular, I try to calm myself. Plastering on a hopefully calm smile I walked over to the door and click the "open" button.

It slides open partly and I stop it there, not wanting anyone to get a glimpse of the wanted criminal I was hoarding in my living room. My eyes are greeted with the sight of Dex, one of my best friends and co-workers. His spiky, chocolate-brown hair stands up like miniature stalagmites and his kind, lighter brown eyes already hold a smile in them even in these early hour of the morning. His black suit with it's identical jade-markings to mine makes his pale skin seem even paler while his thin nose and slightly squared chin give Dex an appealing look. Behind him I glimpse the light colors of the hospital.

"Hey." He greets. "I stopped by 'cause you're usually out by now and so I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh." I say as my mind scrabbles for the "conversation" file my brain. "Yea, no I'm fine. Just got a little... sidetracked this morning."

He looks at me, always more concerned than he needs to be. "You sure? You're coding's not malfunctioning or anything?"

I nod my head. "I'm fine." I insist. "Stepping into the hallway I say, "Besides, I'm ready now anyways."

He shrugs. "Ok. Let's go" He exclaims. " I found something interesting in the damage coding of an architect patient who arrived yesterday. You'd probably be able to figure it out." His voices fades as he begins walking down the hall to our stations. I cast one last glance into my apartment before sealing the door behind me and casting the lock code across the handle. Stepping away from the entrance I follow the path set by Dex, knowing that my mind would only be partially focused all day. There was no way I'd be able to take my mind off of my plan. _"Just until after your shift."_ I reminded myself. _"Only a couple more hours and then the Renegade is revealed."_


	6. Ables Garage

** So thanks again for your guys support. Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. Been super busy! Hopefully next chapter will get here sooner. And thanks, PrincessKai317, your idea was very creative. I'll see if I can fit that in here somewhere! :) Till next month guys! **

* * *

It was about a millicycle later when my shift ended and I was free to do whatever I wanted. Usually, on any other normal day, I would travel around the city. Visiting the racetrack and watching the light cycles speed around the course was one of my favorite things to do. But the track was on the opposite side of Argon and ever since Clu's forces moved in, traveling that far of a distance had not been safe. Besides that I enjoyed spending time with my small group of friends. Trips to the club were frequent in our schedule. But I would not be making any of those usual stops today. This time I would be heading in a completely foreign direction.

Casually, I made my way down a busy street. Programs with all sorts of different appearances strolled down the avenue . My jade eyes and brown, asymmetrical haircut were nothing out of the ordinary compared to other program's features but the green markings on my suit that signified my medical occupation stood out in contrast compared to the usual ice blue markings.

Quietly, I stepped into a nearby alley and grabbed my disk. Activating it, I leafed through a number of different selections until I came to _"Appearance and Personalization." _Selecting that option a blue outline of my body appeared in the center of my disk, with the details of and vitals of my person off to the side. With a few well-placed flicks of my fingers the outline changed before my eyes. The simple medical outfit with the green markings was replaced by a more detailed outfit with teal highlights lacing across the black fabric.

I returned my disk and watched in satisfaction when my suit transformed into what I liked to call my "Civilian Outfit". I turned a little, admiring the light blue colors that flashed across my body when the dull lighting hit them_. "Perfect," _I think. _"Just what I need for an undercover mission." _With that I set off again, heading in one certain direction towards the place I'd seen in the Renegade's memories. The mechanic's shop.

It didn't take as long as I'd expected to reach my destination. I'd been there once before, but that had been cycles ago and the directions had become fuzzy. But I managed to make it there with only slight difficulty and for some reason I viewed that as a sign that something much worse would happen later on.

As I neared the large building, apprehension started to build in my stomach. My feet shuffled to an unwilling halt when I got into 150 yards of the enormous entrance. _"What was I getting myself into?" _I cast a glance at the large statue of Clu beside me. It towered over Argon, casting its hated orange glow upon the citizens of this city. Not too long ago, the statue had been beheaded by a defiant program. And who had that defiant program been? None other than the Renegade. The guy in my apartment. I swallowed thickly. There were answers I needed. Information that no one else knew but was suddenly at my fingertips. And they all lay inside that large building in front of me. With that sudden burst of confidence, I stalked forward, striding confidently into the structure.

The garage is alive with the sounds of voices, revving vehicles, and the screech of welding. Dozens of different programs kneel throughout the compound as they work on a variety of light cycles, light crawlers, and light jets in disrepair. I'm so caught up in the business of the building that I don't notice a figure approach me from the side.

"Hey there." I jump when a male voice suddenly materializes a few feet from my shoulder. I turn to see a younger man, about my age, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. His full lips are slanted in a small smile as he stands watching me.

"My name's Zed." He states. "I'm one of the mechanics at this shop. What can I help you with?"

"Oh... hi." I say, caught a little off guard. After all that worrying and planning I had failed to come up with a cover story for my visit. Well... I'd just have to improvise. "My name's Syra." I say, buying time to come up with ideas. Luckily, I always carried my light cycle's baton with me, wherever I went, even if I didn't use it. "Um... my light cycle has been acting up a bit." I lie, reaching down and unclipping the baton from my calf. I hand it to him with a winning smile. "I was hoping you could fix it for me."

Zed takes the small staff and giving me a small but unsure smile. After giving it a quick glance he says, "Yeah. I can take a look at it for you." Walking over to an empty space of the garage floor Zed snaps the stick at its center and with the clicking of electronic panels it expands into the slick shape of a light cycle. The spotless surface of the vehicle is a dark ebony color while the wheels and cockpit are outlined in the same green that usually covers my suit. _Whoops_. I'd forgotten about that small, _colorful _detail. Obviously, I was _not_ programmed for undercover missions.

"Huh." Zed remarks, eyeing the jade lights. "Interesting colors. You're a medic?" He asks, recognizing the shade used by the hospitals.

"Yeah." I say grudgingly. "I'm on a break right now." Telling him about my occupation hadn't been part of the plan but the answer had escaped before I could come up with a better story. I wasn't too worried about Zed doing something bad with the knowledge of my medical background but I didn't exactly want that knowledge floating around the Grid either.

"Cool." Zed says, leaning to take a closer look at the bike. I sigh, relieved that he didn't ask any further questions. Suddenly, he kneels and a panel green panel appears at his hands. He begins rotating the circles and clicking the multiple buttons across the screen, frowning as he observes the information displayed about my vehicle. As he works, searching for a fault that isn't there, I decide that now would be a good time to ask my questions.

"So, uh, you have many workers here?"

Zed nods mechanically. "Less than we used to, thanks to Clu and Tesler, but still quite a bit."

I nod in return and bite my lip. "I... met someone at the club a few nights ago. They said they were from here."

"Oh yea?" The mechanic asks temporarily looking up from his task. "What'd he look like?"

I hesitate, trying to recall the face in my apartment. "He's got spikey-ish brown hair. Brown eyes. Pretty tall... kinda handsome." I cringe inwardly at the last sentence but continue looking at Zed with a disinterested gaze.

He smiles a little. "You probably mean Beck." Zed says. "He looks like that."

I feel myself perk up with interest." Is... is he here today?"

Zeds smile grows a little wider, his gaze hinting at certain thoughts going through both of our minds. "No, Beck's not here." He says, then with a roll of his eyes he mutters "Actually, Beck isn't here very often anyways."

My attention is captured. "Oh?" I ask. "Where does he go?"

Zed shrugs. "Who knows. Lately, though, he'd been showing up later and later. He keeps asking me to cover his shifts and whenever he is here he's always distracted or he manages to disappear a few minutes later. For some reason though, Able let's Beck keep his job even though he's one of the most unreliable workers now." Zed adjusts something on my light cycle. I stand still. This Beck program sure seemed to fit the Renegades situation.

"In fact," Zed continues "Beck was supposed to show up today. Said he had a big project he needed to work on in Ables office but is he here? No. Of course not."

My mind was spinning at fifty miles per hour. I was almost positive that Beck the mechanic was the Renegade. All of the clues fit. Zed clicks a button on my light cycle and it deactivates with a slow whir and folds itself into a baton once more. Zed picks it up and holds it out to me.

"Here. I did the best I could but there wasn't anything to really repair. I'd go to a Programmer if it's still acting up later."

"Thanks." I say, clipping the baton onto my calf. It's not like I had expected there to be anything to fix anyways. Unsure of what else to do, I decide to try and get as much information as I could.

"Does Beck act strange?" I ask. "Like he's keeping a secret of or something?"

Zed frowns and looks at me weird but as the wheels turn the confused look turns to one of realization. "Actually... now that you mention it-"

"Zed!" A commanding voice breaks the conversation. I turn to see a tall, thin man with chocolate skin, deep-set eyes, and white hair approach our location. He is followed by a pretty girl with swooping teal hair and a small smile.

"Hello there." The older man says, holding out a hand once he got close enough. "My name's Able. Welcome to my garage. Always nice to see a medic in here." He says looking at my jade markings and piecing the puzzle together.

"I'm Mara." The girl introduces herself, nodding my direction.

"I hope Zed has been helpful." Able exclaims, looking between me and the young program.

I nod, hoping to get out of there with a pleasant "hello... goodbye" now that I had the information I needed. No such luck. "Course I was, Able." Zed says. "I even helped her out when she was asking about Beck. I should get paid extra for providing customer support!"

Able looked me, interest sparkling his eyes. "Beck?" Able asks. "What about him?"

"Oh... nothing." I say, getting slightly aggravated now that the questioning had been turned around. "I'd just met him in the club awhile ago. Thought I'd ask about him while I was here."

"Hmm." Able says. "Well, it's just interesting that you mention that because Beck was supposed to meet me here today. In fact he swore on his disk he'd be here and Beck isn't one to break a promise. Even if he is a bit unreliable. You haven't talked to him since then, have you?"

"No!" I say a little too forcefully. Ables eyes narrow slightly. I could see those wheels turning. I try to make up for the blunder. "I just met him once before. I didn't even know his name. Just that he was a mechanic."

Able nods. "You know..." He mutters tossing me a hinting gaze at me. "Last night I heard some interesting rumors. They were saying that the Renegade was out vandalizing again last night but this time he didn't get away unscratched. You heard anything 'bout that?"

His interested gaze was focused on me. I felt as if he could read me with that look. Like he could see into my excuse. I swallowed thickly, trying to keep my emotions together. "No. Sorry." I say. "I hadn't heard anything like that."

I hold Ables gaze as he peers at me with a knowing look. Holding myself higher and clear my throat. Thrusting out my hand I exclaim, "Well, thank you for your services. Nice meeting you Zed, Mara,... Able."

They all nod in farewell as I turn and march out of the garage. But right before I pass under the shops entrance I hear Able call, "I don't think I got your name!"

"Syra!" I yell back and immediately regret it. I didn't know what it was but something about that man made me feel unnerved. With a tired sigh I shake the feeling off. _He was just an old program_, try to convince myself. There was no way he could guess what happened... _right_?


	7. Awakening

I hurried down the street, stretching my longs legs to go faster; to get as far away from the mechanic's shop as fast as I could. Swinging around a corner I stopped in an alley beside a music shop. Quick, excited beats strummed out of the store's entrance but I barely noticed the symphony as I stood catching my breath. With practiced precision I reprogrammed my disk, taking barely five nanocycles, and with another click the counterfeit blue markings melted away and were replaced by the more accustomed shade of green.

I took another moment to just breath. _You did it,_ I reassured myself. _You finished your mission in one piece_. I couldn't help but laugh. And who said medic's couldn't have fun?

My excitement slowly melted away as the realization of what I'd accomplished finally caught up. I had just learned the answer to the most important question I'd ever been asked. And the answer kept swirling around in my head._ Beck._

That was _his_ name. The name of the infamous Renegade. Of Tron._ Or was he Tron?_ I wondered suddenly. Tron had been a brave Protector of the Users. A hero. The man in my apartment was a mechanic and a young one at that. I doubted he was the real Tron. With all of these puzzle pieces coming together more questions would just kept arising, I realized. I stood a moment to think. Slowly, a small, reckless smile pursed my lips. Well, I would soon have the answers. With that I bolted forward, dashing through the crowd towards the hospital.

"Hey, Syra!" Dex called to me as I ran past the front desk.

"Hey!" I called back, already halfway down the hall. He said something else after that but I was too far away to hear. Slowing down to a quick walk I nodded greetings and mutter hellos to colleagues that passed as I made my way to my apartment. Acknowledging a dark-skinned program who I worked with in my decoding class I stopped in front of my door. Casting a quick glance down the hallway I tapped in my code and the lock welcomed me with a high-pitched chirp. A single click opened the door and I slipped inside the room without a sound.

The room was quiet and wrapped in a filmy darkness. It enveloped me as I stepped into the entryway. The glossy floor and walls reflected the sharp lighting from my computer screens, shining like ice the blue radiance. The air felt cool and still against my skin, making me shiver as I slid the door closed.

Turning, I unclip my light cycle's baton from my calf and toss it onto a countertop with a sigh. It clatters across the smooth surface before sliding to a stop beside Renegade's disk cover. The silvery white disk catches my eye from it's place on the countertop. I reach out and clasp the thin ivory surface between my fingers, bringing it up to my face for a closer look. My fingers trace around the edge of the disk cover while I stare at the shimmering surface. _It's amazing what this simple cover stands for_, I think deeply. Suddenly, I freeze, a thought occurring to me. I wheel around back to the counter but all that sits there is my lonely light cycle. I gasp. _Where was his identity disk?!_

Fear striking my chest like a knife I whirl around only to be smashed in the side by something hard and strong. Gasping, I fly backwards into the wall. My body crumples to fall to the ground but a hand comes out of the darkness and pins my neck to the wall. The disk cover clatters to the ground. My hands scrabble to grasp my own disk when a form pushes against me, pinning my arms against my back. I suck in a breath to scream but immediately stop when a loud buzzing fills my ears. The scream dies in my throat when the glowing edge of a disk lights up my eyes and the hot, keen edge is pressed against my throat._ Oh,_ I think._ That's where the identity disk went._

"Don't." A voice commands. "Stay quiet and I won't have to hurt you."

I nod quickly, trying to edge away from the disk at my throat. Shock registers on my mind when I realize who this program was. The Renegade: Beck. He must have woken up while I was gone. Panic bubbles in my chest. I can't see my attacker and turning my head would only result in my derezzolution so I stand as still as possible, trying not to let the fear overrun my system. His heavy breathing is labored and I can feel his body trembling against mine. _He's too weak_. I realize. _He'll hurt himself._

"Beck, listen to me." I command. "You need to stop right now before you get hurt. Before I get hurt. I'm here to help you. I'm the only reason you are not dead!"

"How do you know my name?" He pants, trying to keep his voice strong through the strain. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital, Beck." I try to explain. "I'm a medic. I saved you from derezzing. You were hit last night by a disk. It nearly killed you. Please, let me go. I won't hurt you."

"A medic? Derezzed?" He gasps, not understanding. Suddenly he let's out a shuddering breath. "Tron-" The force pinning me against the wall disappears as Beck collapses to the floor. I let out a trembling sigh as I jump away Beck's prone figure. Breathing hard, I watch as the identity disk clatters out of his hand and rolls across the floor. Weakly, he grasps at the wound on his side with his free hand, eyes scrunched closed in pain. My programming kicks in and snaps me into action. Rushing to a cupboard I retrieve some supplies and kneel at Beck's side. Placing a transparent blue patch across the slash I press it into his skin and will it to dissolve. Beck winces as the pressure increases over his scar but his face visibly relaxes as the iridescent strip slowly melts into his suit.

"There." I say, reaching for another object in my kit. "That should help with the pain for awhile."

Beck lets out a sigh and slowly opens lifts his eyelids. His dark brown eyes focus on me and, being a medic, I immediately identify the emotions swirling through them. I see extreme confusion, pain, determination, and a barely-suppressed fear: something he was trying to keep hidden from me.

"That feels a lot better." He mutters to me.

I laugh disbelievingly. "Good."

His eyes wander around the room. "Where am I?" He asks. "What happened to me?"

I sigh. "Last night one of Tesler's Patrollers sent a disk through your side after you blew up some of their tanks. You almost died but lucky for you, you landed on a medic when you fell off the roof. Somehow I stopped you from derezzing and so... that takes us to now."

He frowns and tries to sit up. I thrust my hands out just as he grimaces and falls back to the floor. "I wouldn't try to move." I add a little unnecessarily. He nods. He looks at me again and then glances about the room. "You said my name. How do you know what it is?"

"I know you're name because..." I search for a way to explain my adventure. "Because I found out where you work and payed your colleagues a visit."

Becks eyes go wide. "You didn't tell him about me being the Renegade did you?!"

"No!" I exclaim quickly. "I told him I met you at the bar but I hadn't learned your name. He figured out who you were after I described you."

Beck sighs, relieved. "Good." He mutters. "How long was I out?"

"Only about two millicycles." I reply. "And barely that. I'm amazed at how fast your system rebooted. Though, I doubt it was enough time to bring you're coding to it's normal functioning."

"Two millicycles!" He exclaims. "I have to go. Tron- they'll be looking for me."

He attempts to sit up again, and actually makes it into a kneeling position before he freezes and cringes in pain.

"Stop." I command, grasping his shoulders. "If you strain yourself too hard you'll just unravel the new coding and derezz. You need to rest and stay very still. No traveling anywhere."

"For how long?" Beck asks shakily, desperation building in his eyes.

I stare at him helplessly. "At least five millicycles. Probably a lot more."

Beck groans. "I can't wait that long!" He exclaims. For a moment he falls silent but tentatively, as if he was afraid of the answer, he asks "Will... will I be able to fight again?"

I glance at his fragile side. Biting my lip I say, "Probably. If you take it easy, don't strain yourself, and if the coding sets properly then you should be able to return to normal. If not fight better. But, if the code doesn't set or you go and stretch yourself beyond your ability then you'll never heal 's why it's so important that you take it easy right now."

The first part of my answer seems to calm Beck a little but the rest of it seemed to have tensed the program even more. He seemed to be waging an internal war, probably not too different from the battle I was fighting myself. Suddenly, he asks "Are you going to turn me in?"

I hesitate. My jade eyes stare at Beck with a helpless expression, displaying the confusion I was feeling. Eventually, I turn away from him and say "I'm not sure."

His expression becomes alarmed. He pulls closer to me and grips my arm. "You can't!" He exclaims. "They'll kill me! No. Worse, they'll reprogram me to fight_ against_ you guys."

"Would that be a bad thing, Beck?!" I snap, ripping my arm from his grasp. He looks at me surprised. "All it seems you do is make trouble. Things have only gotten worse around the city since you started your little revolution. I was almost sent to the Games because of the new curfews! At least Tesler kept order when you weren't around. I just..." I narrow my eyes at him. "All I'm concerned about right now is keeping you alive even if you are some hunted outlaw and only because I don't want some program dieing on my floor. When I decide I'll let you know."

His brown eyes stay focused on me but he says nothing. I can sense his frustration. The frustration that he wants to be able to do something; he _knows_ he can do something; but he can't because of an injury. And he hates the loss of control over his own situation. He knew that I now held the balance of his life. Let him go free... or turn him in. I almost wished that Beck would knock me unconscious and run or the Assembly would come knocking at my door. At least then I wouldn't have to decide.


End file.
